


A Bit of Dry Humping

by bellafeir



Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Kissing, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bratty GeorgeNotFound, Dry Humping, Fighting Kink, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), getting caught, ish, just read it you know you want to, kinda but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: I was bored. Here's some dry humping for you horney bastards. Pretty short but worth the read.Check out my other works- I assure you they are *ahem*verygood.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082114
Comments: 11
Kudos: 681
Collections: :)





	A Bit of Dry Humping

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost my work.

Dream shut the door to the guest bedroom and turned around to face George.

"Dream, why did you pull me in here?" George's tone was bratty and unneeded. It was more of a rhetorical question.

"George, we haven't gotten a chance to talk alone. What the fuck has been going on? You've been acting so... _weird_."

"You're just... being annoying..." His voice wavered in confidence.

"What?!" Dream was incredulous, " _I'm_ the one being annoying?! I sit on the couch next to you, and you tense up and look at me weird! I knocked on your bathroom door while you're showering to ask you what you wanted me to tell sapnap about dinner, and you _panic_ and _yell_ at me to go away. I put my arm on the seat behind you at the diner yesterday because I was _stretching_ my arm, and you get up and _leave_ to go to the bathroom. What the fuck has been with you lately? Why have you been so _weird_ around me?"

"Why are you so caught up in how I act around you?" George sneered.

"What?! Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I be?"

George looked away, scrunching his nose.

"Are you not comfortable? Like, did I do something? Why have you been so _bratty_?" Dream crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows knit together, genuinely worried he did something.

"You, you keep doing things that make me..." George was having trouble.

"Make you what, George? Did I offend you or make you-"

"No! Dream you- you do things around me that I can't help but- but feel- feel more than normal. Things that make my skin crawl in the best way possible. Like, I can't explain it you- you- It's just you." George turned to face Dream, still sitting on the bed. There was anger in his eyes, almost like he couldn't forgive himself. "It's you and your stupid smile, and everything you do, and every word that comes out of your mouth-" He looked right at Dream, letting the words spill out of his mouth 100 miles a minute. "-it's like I can't get away with how much you make me want things and the fact that I know it's all in my head just makes me crazy- and so yes I'm gonna act weird because--"

George was started when Dream leaned down and placed his hands on either side of him, making them lean back onto the bed. He was even more surprised when Dream's lips meant his own. George kissed back immediately, but Dream pulled away.

"Geez, George. You wouldn't shut up."

George's cheeks flushed. Their faces were still close.

They stared at each other intently. It seemed they both had things to say, but neither wanted to say them. The tension was getting thicker, and it was making it difficult to think for both of the boys, now partially on the bed. They didn't blink. They didn't move a muscle. They both wanted something but were too afraid to ask. And in that very second, they understood each other's thoughts perfectly.

It was almost like an unspoken awareness when Dream placed a knee on the bed.

George inched back slowly, his knees together and legs tucked up to his chest, feet planted on the bed in front of him.

Dream brought his other leg forward and placed it on the bed as well, picking his arms off of the mattress on either side of George and standing up on his knees before placing both of his hands on George's closed knees.

He looked at George and paused, their eye contact dangerous, a flame exposed to wind that could easily be spread.

Dream's hands gripped George's knees tighter before slowly pulling them apart, making George's cheeks grow increasingly red. Dream pushed them as far apart as they could go and slowly leaned down again, a lustful smile under his light brown freckles and perfectly placed nose.

Dream removed his hands from George's legs and placed them on either side of the boy once again. He paused again, starring at George, noticing the shorter's gaze resting on the space between both of their crotches.

George bit his lip and looked back up at Dream, silently pleading for the connection they both yearned for, but at the same time, questioned.

Simultaneously, Dream brought his face close to George's, pressing their noses together, and rolled his hips against George, between his legs.

The sharp exhale that left George's mouth made Dream shiver. He felt it on his face, and he repositioned their faces so that their noses were now touched, side to side, almost as if they were about to kiss again.

Dream ground his hips again and let out a breath identical to George's.

What they were doing felt so dirty, so secret and the fact that Sapnap and the others were right outside in the living room made everything torrid. It was a deep personal connection between the two that they didn't dare to speak of out loud.

Dream rolled his hips over and over, soft at George's hushed whimpers and feverish movements. 

George's hands were stuck behind him, supporting his weight as he sat submissively with his legs open. His heart rate was beating fast, turned on by the fact that Dream had just opened him up like that and did what he wanted... what George wanted as well...

Dream went faster, chasing after the pleasure that seemed so wrong but felt so right. George moaned quietly when Dream lifted one of his hands from the mattress to hold George's hip as he thrust and rolled his groin greedily against the boy.

George wrapped his legs around Dream and pulled him closer, their noses together and mouths open, only millimeters apart from kissing. They had no interest in that, though.

George's arm grew tired, and he snaked one around Dream's neck, eyes fluttering, mouth opening even wider from the pleasure Dream was causing him.

Dream took this as an opportunity to lift George's hips and help him lay all the way down, George's other hand wrapping under Dream's arm and around his back to hold his shoulder.

Dream brought his head down to George's ear, and George could hear every breath and every tiny moan that escaped his lips. Dream placed one arm, bent at the elbow, next to George's head, and used the other to run a hand under George's shirt and into his stomach.

George's legs tightened, and he dug his fingernails into Dream's shirt, leaning his head back when Dream reacted by grinding faster. It felt so fucking good and so private and so wrong to be getting off against your best friend. Fuck.

Dream shifted his head into George's neck and nipped at the skin on his collarbone. George faintly whimpered, trying to keep the noise down. Dream did it again and smirked against George's neck, enjoying his little reactions.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Dream froze, and George struggled to sit up under him. They managed to separate and lay apart on the bed before the door opened.

"Hey, do you guys wanna-"

Sapnap tilted his head and gave them a weird look, "Are you guys... okay..?"

Then he saw the bumps in their pants, and his eyes widened.

"Yeah, so, um- I'll be outside waiting with the others," He spoke so fast it was hard to understand. He said the next part with a sarcastic wink, "I'll tell them you'll be a little." And then Sapnap shut the door, and they heard him run away, feet pounding against the floor.


End file.
